All or Nothing
by softballgal13
Summary: Just when Dante Falconeri thought he had it all, he lost it.
1. Having it All

Author's note: Hi! This is my first story ever. It might not be that good, so please review and tell me if I should continue or not.

* * *

All or Nothing

Chapter 1: Having it All

Dante Falconeri and Lulu Spencer sat at a table in a fancy restaurant, enjoying their dinners. Dante felt around in his pocket for the billionth time that day, relieved to feel it still sitting there.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of stressed today," Lulu asked him.

"Oh, yeah, I was just thinking about something at work," Dante told her, already having an excuse made up. He knew she would notice he was off today, she knew everything about him.

"Well, stop worrying about work, okay? You can relax for once."

"Okay. You're right. I should be thinking about you; how beautiful and amazing and caring and wonderful you are. Lulu blushed and giggled. Before she could reply, he said, "I am so blessed to have you in my life. I never thought I would find true happiness, but you gave it to me. You are everything I could have asked for." Lulu had gone from looking embarrassed to slightly suspicious. As Dante got down on one knee and stuck his hand into his pocket to pull out a black velvet box, she knew what was going on. "I love you, Lesley Lu Spencer, and I promise to love you every day for the rest of my life. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes! Of course!" Lulu said happily. Dante pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the lips. Everyone in the restaurant applauded and cheered. Lulu buried her face in his shoulder and laughed happily. He pulled her back and placed a beautiful ring on her finger, before kissing her again. When they sat down, he pulled his chair next to hers and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

He had never been this happy.

* * *

"I love it!" Lulu said in amazement. She was convinced this house had been built just for her and Dante.

"Me, too." Dante said in agreement. It was perfect. It had everything they would need for the family they were starting. 3 bedrooms, 2.5 bathrooms, plus an enormous backyard with a pool. Plus, it was close enough to their families, friends and jobs that they would have a quick commute and could see everyone they loved whenever they wanted.

"Is it in our budget?" Lulu asked the realtor, regretting the answer.

"Yes, actually. The owners want to sell it as soon as possible, so they can move," the woman replied, happy to know the young couple had found something they loved. This must have been the twentieth home she'd shown them, and she was starting to get tired of it.

"Can you give us a minute?" Lulu requested, leading Dante to the other room. "What do you think?"

"I love it. I think it would be great for us."

"Me, too. It's everything we need and more." Lulu said, sighing at how utterly perfect it was.

"So... do you think..." Dante began, unsure how to approach it.

"Do I think it's the one?" Lulu finished for him. Neither of them wanted to be the one to bring it up. She looked around, loving how it already felt like home. "Yes. As long as you do, too."

"Okay then, welcome home, Soon-to-be Mrs. Falconeri!" Dante said.

Lulu pulled him into a hug, kissed him on the lips, and said "I love you."

"I love you, too, and don't forget it!"

Lulu laughed and went out to tell the realtor they had made their decision.

Dante couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Dante, I'm sure it's nothing," Lulu tried to assure her fiancé. "It was just a nail, I got my tetanus shot and everything."

"Lulu, when you step on a rusty nail you have to go to the hospital. Even if you got a shot," Dante explained. He knew she was probably fine, he just had to be sure. Dante had never loved someone like this before, and he would kill himself if something happened to her.

When they got to the hospital they approached the nurse's station. "What seems to be the problem, Ms. Spencer?" Epiphany asked. Lulu bit back a smile, knowing she would soon be Mrs. Falconeri.

"She stepped on a rusty nail while we were building something for our house," Dante told her.

"Have you gotten a tetanus shot recently?" Epiphany asked Lulu.

"She-" Dante started to reply, but Epiphany cut him off.

"I wasn't asking _you_." She turned to Lulu.

"Yeah, I got it a few months ago."

"Okay, follow me." Epiphany said leading Lulu to room. "Your presence is not required, Mr. Falconeri. You can wait here." Dante stopped walking. Scowling, he took a seat in one of the waiting room chairs.

After cleaning and dressing the wound on her foot, Epiphany took a sample of Lulu's blood to test for anything she might have picked up from the nail. She was surprised to discover her patient was not carrying any diseases, but she was carrying something else.

"Well, Ms. Spencer, you will be pleased to know you have not contracted anything from that nail." Relief passed over Lulu's face. "But," she began and watched the young woman's eyes widen, "the blood tests have picked up something else."

"What is it?" Lulu asked, hoping it wasn't something serious.

"Congratulations, Ms. Spencer, you are pregnant." Lulu looked shocked.

"What? Are you sure?" she asked frantically.

"Our tests are 99.99% accurate, so yes, I'm sure," Epiphany said, annoyed at how people always asked her that. "You can go now."

Lulu walked out of the room, feeling both thrilled and nervous at the same time. She managed to hide her emotions as she walked over to Dante. She wasn't sure if she should tell him or not. She knew the baby was his, of course, but didn't know if now would be the best time.

"What happened?" inquired Dante, noticing the worried look on his fiancée's beautiful face. "Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah. I didn't get anything from the nail," she replied, deciding to wait until they got to a more private place to tell him the good news. Or, at least, she hoped it was good.

"Thank God," he said. "Let's go home." He put an arm around the love of his life and steered her towards the elevator. Lulu waited impatiently for the doors to open; it felt like hours.

"I think we're going to have to add another room to the house," she told Dante.

"Oh, yeah? What for?" he wanted to know. He thought they had covered everything.

"We're going to need a nursery," Lulu said with a huge grin.

"A nursery? Why would... you're pregnant?" said Dante enthusiastically.

Lulu nodded, pleased that he was taking it so well. Dante pulled her into his arms and kissed her urgently.

"That's fantastic!" he told her.

They wrapped their arms around each other, savoring this moment of bliss. Dante was thrilled. He had a house, an amazing woman who was soon to be his wife, and a child on the way. His dreams were finally coming true. He had it all.

He thought to himself, 'Can it get any better than this?'

* * *

Author's note: Please tell me what you think! Should I continue or trash it? Please, be honest, I don't mind negative reviews.


	2. All is Lost

Hey, I received a few positive comments so I decided to continue. The prison storyline never happened, so Carly and Lulu are still close. Enjoy!

* * *

Lulu was positively glowing the next day when she went into work. She couldn't wait to tell her best friend the great news.

"Was the sex really that good?" Maxie asked, knowing the look on Lulu's face had to be from spending the night with Dante. It was starting to get on her nerves how Lulu could have amazing sex whenever she wanted and she still just starting things with Matt.

"It wasn't the sex, Maxie. Okay, that might be part of it, but there's something else." Lulu could tell she had captured her friend's attention. Maxie rolled her chair over to Lulu's desk and looked at her expectantly.

"So? What is it?" Maxie was slightly irked at how perfect Lulu's life was, what with her fiancé, her house and her sex.

"Well, let's just say Dante and I are going to be adding a nursery to our house," Lulu said with a smile.

"You're _pregnant_?" Maxie shouted, completely caught off guard.

"Shh! You're the only person we've told! Keep it down or the entire town will know!" Lulu warned Maxie.

"Ohhh, this is so exciting! I'm going to be a maid of honor and a godmother!" Maxie said jumping up and clapping her hands excitedly.

"I never asked you to be either of those," laughed Lulu, even though she was planning on it.

"Oh, come on, who else would you ask?"

"Carly, Kristina, Molly... okay fine. You can be the godmother." Maxie cleared her throat loudly and raised her eyebrows. "And the maid of honor."

"Yay!" Maxie exclaimed ecstatically. She had so much planning to do.

* * *

"Hey, ma, can you come over? Soon?" Dante asked his mom through the phone. He had to tell her about his and Lulu's little surprise. They wanted it to be their little secret for a while, but he was too close to his mom to keep this from her. They had agreed to tell only two people, Olivia and Maxie.

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll be over in a sec."

"Great."

Dante heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. He was excited to tell his mom, but nervous about her reaction.

"Hey, honey!" his mom said, leaning in to give him a hug. She handed him the plate of food she was carrying and walked through the door. Olivia was anxious to see her son's new house. "So what did you want to tell me?" she asked, her mind elsewhere as she looked around the house.

"Oh, I-' Dante began, but he was interrupted.

"What is this room for?" Olivia asked gesturing toward a big, empty room at the end of the hall.

"That's going to be our nursery," Dante replied, smiling at the fact that he used the same explanation as Lulu had with him.

"A nursery? For- for a baby? Why would you need... Oh, my god! I'm going to be a grandma!" She pulled her son into a tight hug.

They stood like that for a while, until Olivia said, "You know, baby, I'm too young to be a grandma." Dante's eyes widened, afraid that his mother was upset about this.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll just have to deal with it," Olivia said laughing. "Look at you! My baby, all grown up, with a house, a fiancée and a baby. I'm so proud of you, Dante." Olivia smiled up at her son. "But for now, I have so much work to do! This baby is going to be spoiled rotten, I guarantee it! I'll see you later, honey. I love you."

"Love you too, ma," Dante replied, pleased with his mom's reaction. He checked the time, about 12:00. _Perfect_, he thought, _now I can get some lunch with Lulu._

He dialed her number. "Hey, babe. Do you wanna meet me at Kelly's for lunch? Okay, I'll meet you there." He headed over to his grandpa's restaurant to meet the woman who would be his wife.

* * *

Valentin Cassadine waited in an alley on the pier. He knew his target was going to lunch at a restaurant nearby. He had been watching her for months now. He was in the restaurant where she was proposed to, one of his men was posing as a contractor at her house, and another as a nurse when she found out she was pregnant. His plan was turning out perfectly; not only would he have Luke Spencer's beloved daughter, but his grandchild as well. He heard the clacking of heels getting closer and drew the gun out of his coat pocket.

* * *

Lulu walked down the pier, fanning herself with her hand. _Ugh, can it get any hotter?_ she asked herself. She was about to round the corner when a strong arm grabbed her neck and pulled her backwards. She was about to scream when she felt a gun pressed to her side. Lulu clenched her fist, ready to attack the person who had grabbed her, but then she remembered the baby she was carrying. She couldn't risk the man hurting it.

"Come with me quietly, Ms. Spencer, and no harm will come to your baby," she heard in her ear. Her bag was pulled from her hand and her cellphone was snapped in half. He removed the card and broke that, too. _How does he know about my baby?_ she thought. The man pulled her into a long black car and she felt a sting in her arm. She turned to see a man holding a syringe next to her.

"What the hell was..." Lulu started to shout before she blacked out. Her last thought before she lost consciousness was, _Dante...

* * *

_

Author's note: Tell me what you think!


	3. Having Nothing

Author's Note: Hey guys, I posted a poll on my page to decide what to name Dante and Lulu's baby. Please vote!

P.S. Ever tried to write an evil speech by Valentin Cassadine? Not very easy!

* * *

All or Nothing

Chapter 3: Having Nothing

Dante called Lulu's cell for the third time, and it once again went straight to voicemail. He decided to call Maxie to see if Lulu was still at the office.

"Hi Dante, what's up?" Maxie said when she picked up the phone.

"Hi Maxie, is Lulu still at the office?"

"No, she told me she was meeting you for lunch. She left almost a half hour ago."

"Okay, I'm going to look for her. Thanks," Dante replied knowing something was wrong.

He prayed that something hadn't happened to her and the baby. They were his life now, and he would be devastated if something went wrong.

* * *

Lulu awoke to the sound of waves crashing against the rocks. She opened her eyes and studied her surroundings. She was in a large room with a canopy bed facing a flat-screen television, a huge armchair in the corner, and a desk next to a balcony window. She walked over to one of the doors in the corner of the room. It opened to reveal an enormous, windowless bathroom. She tried to open the other door, but it was locked. Lulu wandered over to the window. It led to a balcony overlooking an amazing view of the ocean. Wanting to get some fresh air, she twisted the handle, but it was locked as well. She moved over to the desk and picked up the DVD that was sitting there. She put the disc in the player under the TV and sat down on the bed to watch it. The face of her kidnapper appeared on the screen, causing her fists to clench in anger.

"Hello, Ms. Spencer, may I call you Lulu?" he began. _No, you can't_, Lulu thought. "In case you don't know, I am Valentin Cassadine. You and your baby, Lulu, are my key to taking over the Spencer family. You may be wondering why your room is so... comfortable. I would have put you in a cell, but we wouldn't want any complications in the birth of your... _my _Spencer child."

Lulu saw red at those words and muttered to herself, "You will never lay a finger on my baby, you son of a..." she paused remembering the child she was carrying, "you jerk," she finished and turned her attention back to the video.

"Now, I'll warn you, your misbehavior will result in severe consequences. I will be alerted about anything and everything unusual you do, as I have multiple cameras planted in your room. I do not underestimate you, Lulu. You are a Spencer, after all. I will have no problem killing you after the baby is born. You will assist in the downfall of your family, but it can be done with only the child. If that isn't enough of a threat for you, your beloved detective can be dealt with, as well." Lulu's ran her fingers over her engagement ring. She could only imagine what Dante would be doing right now, probably going crazy trying to find her. "Any questions you have, you can ask the guard outside your door. Have a nice evening, Lulu." Valentin smiled evilly and the screen went black.

* * *

Dante walked along the route Lulu would have taken to get from Crimson to Kelly's. He had almost given up his search when something shiny caught his eye. He picked it up and noticed it was a key. It looked very familiar, so he took his key out of his pocket and compared them. They matched exactly; it must be Lulu's key to their house. Maybe it had fallen out of her purse when she was kidnapped? No, he couldn't think that. Lulu was safe. Hopefully.

Dante decided to call the hospital to make sure Lulu hadn't been admitted. One of the nurses answered.

"General Hospital, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, I was just wondering if Lulu Spencer had been admitted?" he asked, not sure what he wanted the answer to be. If she had been admitted, he would know where she was, but something would have happened to her and the baby.

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Dante Falconeri, her fiancé," he answered.

"Okay, um... no, she hasn't been admitted recently," the nurse told him.

"Thank you. Bye."

Next Dante decided to call Lucky, but he got his voicemail. "Hey, I need to talk to you. I'll drop by the station to see if you're there. Call me back."

When he got to the station, he found Lucky sitting at his desk.

"Lucky! Have you seen Lulu?" Dante asked hopefully.

"Um, no. What's the matter?" Lucky said, noticing the look on the man who would soon be his brother-in-law.

"I can't find her anywhere. She was supposed to meet me for lunch an hour ago. She didn't pick up her phone and I checked with Maxie and the hospital. Nobody's seen her. I found her key on the docks. I'm afraid she might have been kidnapped," Dante said frantically.

"Dante, relax. There are a lot of other options here," said Lucky, not quite ready to jump to that conclusion.

One of the secretaries at the front desk approached them and said, "Excuse me, Detective Falconeri, this just came in for you," handing him a manilla envelope with his name on it. He opened it and a piece of paper slid out. It was a picture of an unconscious Lulu tied up in the back seat of a car.He turned it over to see if there was a note, but it was blank. He silently passed it to Lucky, unable to speak due to the sadness and rage that blocked his voice.

Lucky passed it to another officer. "Have this dusted for fingerprints."

He looked at Dante's pained expression and said, "Don't worry, we'll find her. I promise," not sure if he was trying to convince Dante or himself.

"Lucky. We have to find her NOW. She's pregnant," Dante said, fighting back tears at the thought of what Lulu and their baby might be gong through.

Lucky's eyes widened, but he quickly recovered and pulled out his cell phone to make a call.

Dante sat down in the chair behind Lucky's desk and sighed. Running his hand through his hair, he couldn't believe how quickly his life had changed.

Just yesterday, his dreams for life were finally coming true.

He had gone from having it all to having nothing.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so he still has his house, but that doesn't count!


	4. The Search Begins

Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I was spray painting something and it gave me a terrible headache. Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys rock. Don't forget to vote!

* * *

All or Nothing

Chapter 4: The Search Begins

Lulu sat on the bed in her room. She stared blankly into space while running her fingers over her engagement ring. She pulled it off her finger and held it to her lips as she began to sob uncontrollably. The thought of losing everything she had; Dante, their baby, her family, her friends, her_ life_, had broken down the mask of strength she had put on. She collapsed on the bed and curled up in a fetal position and wept until she had no tears left.

After several minutes of crying, Lulu gathered up the strength to walk into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and examined her face. It was puffy and red, and her eyes were bloodshot and red-rimmed. She turned on the water and lifted it to her face several times. Her face had gone more or less back to normal. Looking through the drawer, she found enough makeup for a year. After fixing up her face, she exited the bathroom. Remembering when Valentin had told her to ask her guard any questions she had, she knocked on the locked door at the front of the room.

It opened to a tall man who was probably in his mid-thirties. "What do you want?" he asked, sounding very annoyed.

"Oh, um, I was just wondering, are there any cameras in the bathroom? Because that's kind of, you know, invasive of my privacy," Lulu said, not really caring what the answer was. She glanced toward the lock on the door, noticing it was a simple key lock on the doorknob.

"No. Now, I have more important things to do. Goodbye," he replied as he slammed the door.

Lulu already had a plan forming in her mind.

* * *

Lucky had called Luke, Ethan, Nikolas and Maxie and told them to meet him and Dante at the police station. Luke had protested at first; he hated anything that had to do with that building, but when Lucky had mentioned Lulu he agreed without hesitation. When they finally had everyone in the conference room, Lucky explained why he had rounded everyone up.

"Okay, guys, thanks for coming so quickly," Lucky began.

"C'mon, mate, this isn't a business meeting. Just cut to the chase," Ethan said, wanting to get back to his evening with Maya.

"This is really important, Ethan. We have reason to believe-" he was interrupted by Dante clearing his throat, "okay, we know Lulu has been kidnapped." Lucky had been expecting everyone to be shocked and outraged, but he hadn't been expecting this. He covered his ears as everyone jumped out of their chairs and began shouting at the same time.

"WHAT? Who would have taken my little cupcake?" Luke shouted.

"I thought someone was supposed to be keeping Lulu safe!" Nikolas yelled.

"I bet it was Helena!" Ethan shouted, looking accusingly at Nikolas.

"But she's pregnant!" shrieked Maxie, causing everyone to stare at her. They all turned to look at Dante with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Yeah. That's why we have to find her _now_," Dante said.

"Well, how do we know she's been kidnapped?" Luke asked, not wanting to believe something had happened to his little gumdrop.

Lucky passed the photograph they had received to his father. "We had it dusted for fingerprints, but there were none."

Luke's eyes teared up at the sight of his daughter tied up. He passed the picture around to everyone else.

"Well, let the search begin," Nikolas declared.

* * *

Lulu spent the rest of the day locating all of the cameras in the room. While she pretended to be trying to sleep, she pulled the earring out of her ear and hooked it around shirt. She sat up, feigned nauseousness and ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she returned and pretended to look for her earring.

After searching every surface in the room, she found a total of six cameras. One was in the TV, one above the bed, another in the chair, one in a lamp on the desk, one more in the post on the bed and the last one was located in a picture frame near the door.

Lulu then locked herself in the bathroom again after faking morning sickness. She rummaged through one of the drawers and found several bottles of perfume. She unscrewed one of them and found an electric toothbrush behind the mirror. Placing the toothbrush on the sink counter, she poured the perfume over it. Lulu watched as the electronics sparked and fizzled, and finally burned out.

Next, she found a hair clip sitting on the counter and pulled off the plastic part. Opening the cabinet, she tested her makeshift screwdriver by unscrewing the knob. Lulu placed the piece of metal next to the bottles of perfume and pulled over the stool from the corner. Standing on it, she twisted the rod holding the shower curtain. She pulled off the curtain and tossed it on the floor.

She walked over to the cabinet in the corner of the room and tried to lift it. Luckily, it was not attached to the wall and was light enough for her to lift. She emptied the drawers under the sink and placed their contents into the drawers in the cabinet along with the bottles from the shower. It had become noticeably heavier. Lulu walked over to the window and pretended to be enjoying the view. She sat on the bed and turned on the television feeling pleased with herself.

Her escape plan was coming along perfectly.


	5. Escape

Author's Note: Hey, everybody! I should probably be able to update at least one chapter each day or every other day for the next week, but after that updates should be less frequent, especially during the school year. I really appreciate all the kind reviews. Please tell me if you think the baby should be a boy or a girl. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

All or Nothing

Chapter 5: Escape

Lulu moved all of her supplies next to the door: the perfume, the shower curtain, the curtain rod, piece of metal from the hair clip, and the cabinet. She slid out the door and went to the wardrobe by the window and grabbed a bunch of clothes and placed them on top of the cabinet by the door. She took a breath and composed herself before she walked out the door. She had some convincing to do.

Lulu took a few steps outside the door, before stopping in her tracks and clutching her stomach. She let out a loud moan and fell to the floor. She screamed in pain, hoping to draw some attention from her guard.

He burst in, shouting, "Woah, what the hell is going on in here?"

Lulu panted and said, "Go... go get a-" she screamed in agony, "get a doctor! There's something wr-wrong with my b-b-baby!"

"Are you sure I shouldn't bring him up here or something?" her guard definitely had no idea what to do.

"No! Just go!" Lulu yelled, rolling onto her side and moaning in pain.

The guard fled the room, making sure to lock the door behind him. Lulu grinned devilishly, pleased with how things were falling into place.

* * *

"Okay, so who do we have as a suspect?" Dante asked, just waiting to hear the name so he could find the person and strangle them.

"Well, it could have been Helena," Ethan growled staring daggers at Nikolas.

He rolled his eyes and said, "I have guards placed on her, and she's still at Wyndemere."

"_Or_, it could have been one of the Santos brothers, they hate Sonny. This would be a perfect way to get back at him, stealing his grandchild," said Lucky.

Maxie sat in the corner looking uncomfortable. She had no idea who would want to kidnap her best friend... and she _really_ needed a manicure.

"What about that, like, long-lost Cassadine guy, Valentine? Valentin? Something like that?" Ethan offered.

"Right, Valentin said he wanted revenge on the Spencer _and_ Cassadine families," said Lucky.

"Okay, so we have Valentin or Helena Cassadine," Dante said, writing down their options on a pad of paper.

"I told you, Helena has been at Wyndemere the entire time," Nikolas insisted.

"Fine, so Valentin Cassadine, the Santos brothers... that's it?" Dante asked confusedly. He didn't believe there were only two people who could have taken his fiancée.

"And possible locations are... Greece, the Caribbean islands, or anywhere in South America," Lucky said.

"This doesn't give us much to go on," Ethan murmured.

"Okay, so we'll split up. Ethan and Luke can go to South America, Dante and I will go to the Caribbean, and Nikolas will go to Greece," Lucky decided. Realizing he had forgotten Maxie, he turned to her, "Um, Maxie, you can..."

"I'll just stay here in case she comes back or something."

"Okay, let's go," Dante declared, determined to find his family.

* * *

Lulu knew she had to act quickly. She pulled herself into the bathroom, still pretending to be in pain. She grabbed the shower curtain and the improvised screwdriver and hurried over to the door. She unscrewed the doorknob so it fell off. The door was still locked but they wouldn't be able to open it. Knowing it wouldn't take long for them to break down the door, Lulu stuffed the curtain under the door and then pushed the heavy cabinet in front of it.

Lulu went back into the bathroom and grabbed the perfume bottles. Opening them, she poured some on each of the cameras so they were disabled. Going back into the bathroom, she grabbed the clothes and put them all on so she was layered in clothing. She could already hear the yells and banging coming from outside the door as she grabbed the curtain rod and ran to the window. She used all of her strength to bang the rod against the padlock on the window until it broke and fell off. She pulled open the door and stepped onto the balcony. Turning around, she put the rod inside the door handles so it wouldn't open. Just as the door opened and Valentin and his men came bursting in, she stood on the ledge of the balcony.

"I love you, Dante," she whispered staring out at the night sky, praying she would see him again.

She jumped.

The freezing cold water pierced her skin, but the layers of clothes kept most of her body warm. She clutched her stomach, hoping nothing happened to her baby. She knew it was risky for him/her, but if she didn't escape she and her baby would be prisoners.

Lulu swam for what seemed like days. She was exhausted, but if she stopped swimming she could be caught. Or worse, freeze to death.

Hours later, she finally caught glimpse of a fishing boat on the horizon. She frantically swam towards it, hoping whoever was on it would be able to help her. The people on the boat seemed to notice her, because the boat had turned towards her and was speeding her way.

"Ahoy, lassie!" she heard a man's voice say in an Irish accent, "would you be needin' some help there?" he asked extending a hand to help her onto the boat.

"Thank..." Lulu trailed off.

Her face froze in shock as she realized who it was that had helped her onto the boat.

"Shit," she said under her breath.


	6. Kidnapped, Again

Author's Note: No Hook Lynn in this story, since the revenge storyline never happened.

* * *

All or Nothing

Chapter 6: Kidnapped, Again

"It's not that hard to fake an accent, Lulu," a smiling Valentin said.

"Just _please_ let me go and i won't tell anybody," Lulu pleaded.

"Oh, no, it's not that easy, darling. I'm very disappointed in you. I really thought we had something special here." Valentin pulled up her chin so she would look at her. "Now, I wonder how Detective Falconeri is doing."

"No! Don't bring him into this! He's not even a Spencer. Do what you want to me, dont hurt Dante. Please," Lulu begged. She would hate herself if Dante got hurt because of her.

"Oh, but wouldn't he just love to see his fiancée and baby? We'll be arriving shortly. Try to behave yourself until then."

When they got back to the mansion, Valentin pulled Lulu into a dark room and tied her to a chair.

Pulling out a camera, he said, "Don't you think Dante would enjoy some pictures?"

"No," Lulu mumbled.

Valentin took a few photos of her tear-streaked face, but Lulu turned away from the camera.

"Lulu, please cooperate. You can make this much easier on yourself." When Lulu didn't listen, he raised his fist and hit her across the face.

"Ow!" Lulu shouted and raised a hand to her red cheek.

"Oh, perfect. Just like that," Valentin encouraged, taking another picture. Lulu decided looking at the camera would be a good idea this time. She turned her face toward it, but stared down at the floor as the tears flowed down her face.

"Dante's going to love this," said Valentin.

* * *

"We have a flight at 2:30," Lucky informed Dante, who was completely absorbed in a picture of Lulu he had on his desk.

Dante put the picture back and looked at the clock. 12:07. "Okay."

"Dante. Relax. We're going to find her. You sitting around worrying all day isn't going to help her."

"Right. So, what are we doing for the next two and a half hours?" Dante asked trying to take his mind off things.

"Well, we need to pack, look at a map so we know where we're going, and find out exactly what this Valentin Cassadine wants."

"Okay, I'm going home to get some stuff together," Dante replied and walked out of the station.

When Dante got back to his house, he packed up a few night's worth of clothes. He added a toothbrush, his badge and his gun and put them in a duffel bag. He was about to walk out the door when he noticed another envelope on the coffee table. He noticed this time it had a return address on it. He opened it and pulled out four pictures of Lulu. She was crying in all of them, and in two of them her cheek was bright red. He felt the anger pulse through him. Not only had this freak kidnapped Lulu, he had hit her. He turned them over and read the back of one of them.

_Detective Falconeri, I'm sure you'll be thrilled to know Lulu is having a fabulous time on my island. She's quite rambunctious, I must say, already escaped once. She begged me not to bring you into this, but I just couldn't resist. I'm sure you want to see your child, too, who is my key to the downfall of the Spencer family. I'm looking forward to meeting the man who has stolen Ms. Spencer's heart. Regards, Valentin Cassadine._

Back at the station, Dante found Lucky and told him, "We're not going to need to figure out where we're going."

"What?" Lucky asked confused.

"I have an address and a letter right here," Dante said, handing Lucky the envelope.

"But... why would he send you this? If it's his whole plan to destroy the Spencers, why would he want you to find him?" Lucky wondered.

"I have no idea, but does it really matter? We know where Lulu is, Lucky!" Dante exclaimed excitedly.

"It could always be a trick," Lucky said, not ready to believe Valentin had given himself up so easy.

"Well, we can't just assume that. It could be real, and if you don't go with me I'll find out myself," said Dante.

"I'm coming, calm down. Let's go.'"

During the plane ride, Dante and Lucky mapped out the quickest way to get to the address on the envelope. As soon as they landed, Dante knew Lulu was close. He could feel it in his heart. He missed her so much; he had been sick with worry for over three days. Finally they arrived at their destination, and enormous mansion overlooking the ocean.

"Name?" the bored-looking guard at the door said.

"Dante Falconeri," he responded, figuring they were expecting him sometime soon.

"'Kay. Go in," the guard said opening the gate, not noticing Lucky standing right next to him. The partners walked up to the door. Dante knocked on the door, feeling awkward. After all, he was knocking on the door of the man who had kidnapped the love of his life.

Inside, Lulu sat still tied up in a chair with Valentin standing next to her.

"It should only be a matter of time before-" he began before hearing the knock on the door. "Ah, there he is now! I'll just bring him in. I'm sure he wants to see you."

"No... no, no, no! Just leave him alone! I'm begging you!" Lulu whispered to Valentin, but he was already gone. Lulu sobbed quietly to herself, scared of what he would do to Dante.

"You stay out here, Only come in if I call your name," Dante told Lucky, who nodded and went to hide behind a bush.

The door opened and Valentin stood there with a smile. "Mr. Falconeri, pleased to meet you."

"Where's Lulu?" Dante demanded, his hand on his gun.

"Right this way," Valentin replied, stepping aside and gesturing for the detective to come inside. Dante walked in warily, sensing something was wrong. He turned around and felt several hands grab hold of him and a sting in his left arm.

"What the hell do you..." Dante began, but drowsiness took hold of him quickly.

Before he passed out, he could barely hear someone shouting his name.

"DANTE!" Lulu shouted loudly as Dante collapsed to the floor.

"What was that? What did you do to him? What's going to happen to him?" a panic-stricken Lulu yelled.

"Relax, it's a simple sedative. He'll wake up in about a half hour," Valentin assured Lulu.

She struggled against the ropes that restrained her to no avail. She decided she would have to wait until the medicine wore off and Dante woke up. She prayed that things would turn out all right.


	7. Tragedy

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Please vote.

* * *

All of Nothing

Chapter 7: Tragedy

Dante woke up a half hour later with his arms and legs bound. He moaned and rolled over, the recent events coming back to him. He frantically searched the room, trying to locate Lulu. He saw her across the room, with a huge man who had one arm wrapped around her small frame and a hand over her mouth.

"Lulu!" he shouted, struggling against the ropes. Lulu thrashed wildly, but she was completely immobilized. When she continued to fight, he quickly spun her around and slapped her across the face. Dante cringed, but didn't say anything because he didn't want him to hurt her again.

Dante pulled himself onto his knees with his limbs stillThe guard yelled something in a foreign language. Moments later, Valentin entered the room.

"Mr. Falconeri, so nice of you to join us," he began, "Lulu has been missing you _so_ much," he said, earning a glare from Lulu. "I don't think she needs a reason to want to run," he continued, pulling out a gun, "and now she won't have one."

Lulu screamed and whimpered behind the man's hand, trying to break free. Valentin trained the gun on Dante, who felt his holster only to find it gone.

"It's too bad your baby won't get to meet it's father."

Valentin placed his finger on the trigger and pushed down on it. Lulu bit down on her guard's hand, causing him to take it off her mouth. She lifted her knee and kicked him backwards. He let go of her and she turned around and punched him in the face. The bullet hit Dante in the stomach, but he stayed on his knees. Lulu bolted to the other side of the room as Valentin fired another bullet, which hit Dante in the hip. Valentin fired a third shot, aiming at his head. Lulu threw herself on to Dante, shielding him from the bullet that entered her shoulder. Lulu fell on top of him on the floor.

"No!" Valentin screamed. He knew the couple would not survive, let alone their baby. "Get out of here," he told the guard. "Get everybody out of here. Now!" he shouted.

"Lulu... no... the baby, Lulu, the baby!" Dante whispered.

"There can be more babies, Dante. There can't be another you," she replied, stroking his face.

"And what if I don't make it?"

"Don't-don't say that!" Lulu told him.

"Lulu, we've both been shot, who's going to help us?" he asked. "Lucky," he tried to yell, but he was too weak. "Call Lucky. Shout his name, loud."

"What?" Lulu asked dumbfounded.

"He's outside. Do it, or we're going to die."

"Lucky! LUCKY!" Lulu shrieked. The effort made the room spin.

"Oh, God," she whispered.

"I love you, Lulu. So much," Dante told her, kissing his fiancée with every ounce of strength he had left.

"I love you, too." Lulu said, returning the kiss with equal passion, before they both passed out.

Lucky burst in with his gun drawn, seeing his sister and his partner lying on the floor with bullet wounds. Seeing no one else in the room, he pulled out his cell phone and called 911.

"Lulu! Dante! Wake up!" Lucky begged.

Lulu opened her eyes half-way. "Lucky..." she whispered.

"Help is coming, Lulu. Don't worry, it's gonna be okay," he tried to assure her, clutching her to his chest. There was so much blood between Dante and Lulu, Lucky was covered in it already.

"It's gonna be okay."

* * *

Lulu woke two days later up to blinding light streaming through the window. She moaned in pain, wondering where she was. She rolled over and saw Lucky asleep in a chair next to her bed.

"Lucky?" she asked.

Lucky jerked out of sleep. "Lulu? Lulu! You're awake! Thank God!" he shouted, hugging his sister.

Lulu embraced her brother and laughed. "Where's Dante? Is he okay?"

"He hasn't woken up yet. He's recovering, but they're not sure how long it will be until he wakes up."

Lulu could tell Lucky was hiding something from her. She guessed that another option could be added to the last sentence: _They're not sure how long it will be until he wakes up, or if he will wake up._ Lulu tried to block all negative thoughts from her mind.

"What about..." she asked tentatively with a hand on her stomach.

"I don't know, Lu," Lucky said sighing. "I know you're strong enough to hear the truth. They won't tell you this, but signs are pointing to a no."

Lulu closed her eyes and tried to restrain herself from breaking down and sobbing. She knew that wouldn't help anybody, and stressing herself out would only make things worse, if anything.

"I'm going to get a doctor, okay? I'll be right back," Lucky told her, rising and kissing his sister on her head.

Robin entered the room a few minutes later.

"Hey, Lulu, how are you feeling?" Robin asked in her usual sweet, motherly tone.

"Okay. Everything just hurts."

"We won't be able to give you any sedatives for a few hours so we can monitor your progress and make sure they won't put you back to sleep," Robin said, hating to see her patient in pain.

"That's okay."

After Robin had finished her tests, Lulu dared to ask the burning question that had been running through her mind the entire time.

"Robin... what about my baby? I can handle the truth, I want to know," she said, making sure the doctor wouldn't try to lighten the situation.

"Honestly, Lulu," Robin began slowly, "things aren't looking too good from here. You lost a lot of blood, and your body focused more on healing your wound than taking care of your baby. There is definitely still a possibility that your baby will make it, and I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. Just try not to worry too much and stress yourself out," Robin said with a smile before walking out the door.

Lulu knew her baby would make it. She would do anything in her power to make sure of it.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, I actually LOVED writing this chapter. Hope you like it too! :)


	8. Visitors

Author's Note: Thanks for the amazing reviews! This chapter is probably going to be pretty boring, but the next will be better. Anybody who has read my other story, I'm not really that into it, and might just trash it.

* * *

All or Nothing

Chapter 8: Visitors

After Robin left, Lulu was bombarded with visitors. The first was Maxie.

"Lulu! Oh my god! Are you okay?" the concerned girl asked her best friend.

"I'm okay," Lulu replied as Maxie gave her a gentle hug.

"Well, that's a relief, because I've been awful!" Maxie exclaimed earning a confused and amused look from her friend. "I've been all alone at the apartment because Matt was too busy with his stupid surgeries for me! And Kate has been cracking down on me with her deadlines since you weren't there, plus I've been planning half of your entire wedding! And on top of that I had to worry about you _and_ my godchild!"

Lulu stared at her before bursting into laughter. "You can be so incredibly self-abosorbed, Maxie!" she told her before clutching her shoulder in pain.

"Take it easy Lulu. And you're not the only one who's been suffering through this, you know!" she said in her usual Maxie way.

"You know what? You're right. There's also Dante, who was shot twice because of me," Lulu said.

Maxie sighed and said, "God, Lulu, I'm sorry! I've just been making stupid excuses to be a selfish, insensitive, horrible friend. I was just so scared, Lulu! Really, are you okay? Honestly?"

Lulu smiled at her friend's sincerity, "It hurts, Maxie. A lot. But at least I'm awake, and I'm doing just as well as they expected."

"Good. I would hate to have to find a new roomate," she joked laughing. They were interrupted by Maxie's phone ringing.

"Yes, Kate? Yeah, I'm with her. Okay. Bye." she said to her boss.

"Kate wants me back at the office. She says she expects you back at work soon. Feel better, 'kay? Oh, by the way, I'll bring by some of your clothes. Hospital gowns are _so_ last season," said Maxie before leaving.

Next was Luke.

"My little princess!" he exclaimed rushing over to his daughter. "How are you feeling, cupcake?" he asked.

Lulu was surprised, she had not seen her dad show this much affection in a while.

"I'm doing okay," she responded.

"How about my grandchild?" he asked hesitantly.

Lulu paused for a while before saying, "I'm not sure. But it's not looking good," she said with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. No matter what the doctors say, I know it's going to turn out okay." His daughter gave him a tearful smile. "I'm sorry to cut this so short, but I really have to go. I'll be back later, okay?"

Ethan came in next. Lulu knew this would be a pretty awkward conversation, similar to the one she had had with him when he was shot.

"Hey, Lulu. How ya feeling?" he asked.

"Okay. I guess it's kind of a family tradition now, huh? Getting shot?" Lulu laughed.

"Yeah, well, this time, I'm the one who can drink."

"Oh, yeah? I'm guessing you've been taking advantage of that?" Lulu asked.

"Hell yeah! Every night, and I got myself a lady," Ethan boasted.

"Maya?" she asked.

"You know it," he responded. "Listen, I would have brought a gift, but I just got here from South America, so..."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm pretty busy here anyway, so I don't need anything," Lulu assured her brother.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be back soon with something. Nikolas wanted to talk to you, so I'll just tell him to come in."

"Okay. Thanks for stopping by. I know how much you hate hospitals." Lulu told him.

"Oh, no worries. Maya works here, anyway, so it's all good," he said smiling. "Okay, see you later. Bye."

"Hey, sis. How are you doing?" Nikolas asked, giving his little sister a hug.

"Okay," Lulu said for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Look, I'm so sorry about all this. This never should have-" he began.

"Woah, woah, woah! What are you talking about? None of this is your fault!" she said cutting him off.

"If you weren't related to me, none of this would have happened."

"No, Nikolas, NONE of this is your fault! This would have happened with or without you. And if I wasn't related to you, I would be dead," she reminded him.

"Okay. I just- you scared us so much, Lulu. You mean a lot to so many people," he told her.

Lulu smiled and said, "And that's why I have to get better fast. I have a lot to take care of."

"Lulu, you should be worrying about yourself, not Dante. I know he means the world to you, but you have a baby to take care of. Dante will wake up soon, and he's gonna want to see you in perfect health," Nikolas said.

"I know," Lulu admitted.

"Listen, I would love to stay, but you have a waiting line outside your door," Nikolas said as he got up to leave.

"Okay, thanks."

"Hey, honey!" Olivia greeted her as she burst into the hospital room. "Oh, how are you doing?" she asked giving her daughter-in-law-to-be a hug.

"I'm okay," Lulu told her. _That's getting old_, she thought.

"Oh, we were so worried! The whole new family, getting shot and in the hospital," she gushed with a concerned look on her face.

"I know," Lulu sighed at how quickly tragedy was striking her family. "How is he?" she wanted to know, figuring Olivia would know who she was talking about.

"He's... he hasn't woken up yet, but I'm sure you know, he'd be in here as soon as he could walk. Lulu, I'm so scared for him! I know you are, too. He's taken four bullets this year, damn it!" Olivia said, dropping her head into her hands.

Lulu wiped a tear from her eye that she hadn't realized was there. Changing the subject, she asked, "Is Carly here?"

Glad to have something else to talk about, Olivia replied, "Carly's been on a business trip for a few days. I'm sure she'll be here when she gets back." Olivia could see the exhaustion on Lulu's face. "I know you're tired, I'll leave you to get some rest."

"Okay. Thanks," Lulu responded.

"Anytime, honey. See you later," Olivia said before walking out the door.

Lulu sank back against her pillow, glad to finally be free of visitors.

She had just dozed off when Cameron, Jake and Spencer barreled into her room, shouting, "AUNT LULU!"

Lucky came in behind them, jogging to keep up. He noticed the tired look on his sister's face as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Guys, Aunt Lulu's really tired right now. Maybe we should-" he began before being interrupted.

"No, no, it's fine. They can stay."

"Okay, but just for a little bit," Lucky compromised.

"Does it hurt?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, it does. But I'll be better soon, I think."

Spencer asked, "What about your baby?"

Lulu was shocked. She didn't think anyone would tell the kids about their cousin until they knew for sure.

"Oh, um..." Lulu started, not knowing what to tell them. "Your little cousin isn't feeling too good right now, but I think he or she will be feeling better soon."

Two of the three boys perked up at her answer, Jake being too young to understand anything.

"I think it's time for us to go," Lucky told the kids.

"Okay," said Cam, and the three of them ran out of the room.

Lucky turned to Lulu and said, "I would have brought Aiden, but I didn't think he should have to come back here."

Lulu nodded, having sympathy for her brother. He had only just found out about his son, and was very confused about what he was going to do with Elizabeth.

"You obviously need some rest, so I'll just go," Lucky said turning to the door.

"Wait, Lucky," Lulu said, causing Lucky to turn back. "I want to see one more person."

"Who?" Lucky asked, confused. Lulu had seen pretty much half the town today.

Lulu took a deep breath and said, "Dante."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, next chapter will be better. Please vote.


	9. Dreams Coming True

Author's Note: This chapter should be more interesting, as well as the chapters to come. Enjoy!

* * *

All or Nothing

Chapter 9: Dreams Coming True

Lucky's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Lulu had just woken up this morning and she already wanted to get out of bed? Then again... she was a Spencer, and they didn't .

"Lulu, you just woke up! You can't just get out of bed and go into another room!" he exclaimed.

"Lucky, I really think it will help me... and him. I just need to see how he's doing," she explained.

"I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Please, Lucky? Could you just talk to Robin about it?" Lulu pleaded.

After a pause, Lucky said, "Okay, I'll talk to her. But I'm not promising anything."

Lucky approached Robin in the hallway.

"I have a favor to ask you," he said.

Robin was intrigued. "Okay, shoot."

"Lulu wanted me to ask you something. She had this crazy idea... she wants to see Dante," he said, not expecting Robin to give an answer Lulu would be happy about.

"Woah, wait. She wants to see him? Like, go into his room? Lucky, she just woke up, I don't think-"

"I know, I know. It was her idea, not mine. She thinks it will help her, and him. I know it's crazy, but..." Lucky shrugged.

"No, I think... I think I kind of agree with her," Robin decided. "I'll go talk to her."

She walked into Lulu's room, where the young woman was paging through a magazine, not expressing any interest in it. Her head perked up immediately, hoping for Robin's approval of her idea.

"Lulu, I... I completely understand where this is coming from. You want to see Dante, make sure he's all right. But you aren't ready for transport, be it to another hospital or down the hall. We can give you updates whenever you want, you can even see his medical charts," she explained.

Lulu's mood noticeably diminished. "It's not just that, I think being with him will help me. It could save my baby, Robin. And it could help Dante, too," she told her, pouring her heart out.

Robin remembered how Lulu had helped Dante recover from being shot. After a long pause, she said, "Okay," lighting up Lulu's face. "But, we need to monitor you at least till tomorrow morning, to see if you're able to. You're going to have to be in a wheelchair, and still hooked up to the monitors. We'll also have to do it at night, when there's nobody here."

Lulu's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "So it's a yes?" she asked hopefully.

"It's a we'll see," Robin replied with a smile, as she turned to walk out the door.

"Yes!" Lulu shouted under her breath when no one was around to hear.

* * *

The next morning, Lulu was so excited she thought she would pass out. She hoped she wouldn't, though, because then she wouldn't get to see Dante. _Where is Robin?_ she thought._ It's been _years_ since she was in here yesterday!_ she complained to herself, giggling at how ridiculous her last sentence sounded. She tried to entertain herself by looking through magazines and flipping through TV channels, but they all seemed so pointless.

Lulu's head snapped up as the door handle turned and Robin stepped in.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked her.

"Fine," she responded. Her shoulder was killing her, but the excitement cancelled out the pain.

"Okay, so, we've been monitoring you overnight. Your body seems to be responding to the medication, and your vitals are strong." She looked up at Lulu's hopeful face. "I think it's safe to say you can visit Dante tonight," she finished with a smile.

Lulu grinned from ear to ear as she replied, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" in a hurried rush.

"I'll come back at, say, 8:00 tonight. Try to get some sleep by then," Robin told her and left the room.

Lulu leaned back against the pillow with an enormous smile on her face. She hadn't been this happy since she found out she was pregnant.

She looked at the clock on the wall- 10:00. Now she had to figure out what she would do until 8:00.

Lulu managed to occupy herself for most of the day. She had several more visitors, but the conversations were nothing compared to the one she really wanted to be having.

Finally, 8:00 rolled around. Lulu was jumping out of her theoretical shoes (even though she was barefoot) in anticipation.

"Okay, we have to run a few tests first before we can move you," Robin told Lulu.

After she had finished Lulu's check-up, Robin moved her to a wheelchair keeping her attached to the machines. She called in a nurse to help move the IV and monitor while she pushed the chair.

"Thank you so much, Robin. This means so much to me," Lulu said smiling.

"Of course," Robin responded, matching Lulu's grin.

Lulu was relieved to see there was no one she knew in the hallway, it saved her from having to explain. When Robin turned her chair into a room, her heart sped up in anticipation.

And then it broke.

It killed her to see Dante lying there, so helpless and empty.

Robin noticed the horrified look on Lulu's face and pushed her next to Dante's bed as she said, "I'll give you some time alone. You can yell or push the button if you need help," gesturing to the button that would call a nurse next to Dante's bed.

Lulu barely heard Robin's comment as she reached out to touch Dante's face. Brushing her fingers against his cheek, she sighed. He was so pale and lifeless, she wondered where the old Dante went. She sighed as she traced his features with the tips of her fingers. Taking a deep breath, she began her unrehearsed speech.

"Oh, God, Dante, what happened? Our life used to be so perfect, everything we wanted. And then it fell apart. I want it back, Dante! I really do! I need you to wake up so we can finish out lives. Get married, raise our baby, love each other until the day we die, and then after that. You mean everything to me, and I need you here to help me- _us_ get through this. We have to be strong together to make sure our baby makes it. I know we can do it, Dante, because what we have is truly amazing. We both have to get better, because we can't fix our lives with bullet holes in out bodies. Our baby needs you and I need you. I can't go on without you. Please, please, _please_, wake up. I love you. So much. I love you," she finished, surrendering herself to the emotions raging through her body as she broke down sobbing. She buried her face in Dante's chest and cried for her, for him, for their baby, for everything they had. Lulu felt shattered, broken, destroyed.

"I love you, too."


	10. This Can't Be Happening

Author's Note: SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! Don't worry, all will be right with the Lante world! Anyway, that last chapter wasn't so realistic, Lulu wouldn't have been allowed to see Dante that soon, but it had to be done. Thanks for all the reviews! Updates will probably be less frequent next week because I am going on a short vacation. Please vote!

* * *

All of Nothing

Chapter 9: This Can't Be Happening

Lulu's head snapped up to see Dante smiling back at her.

She gasped and her face broke out in a huge smile as she laughed and hugged him as well as she could from the wheelchair.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, gorgeous. It's so good to see your face," he said hoarsely with a smile.

Lulu giggled ecstatically, she couldn't contain herself.

"What are you doing in here, anyway?" Dante asked, noticing that she was sitting in a wheelchair and still attached to the monitor and the IV. "I mean, I'm glad you are, but shouldn't you be resting? When did you wake up? How many days had it been?" Dante questioned.

"Slow down," Lulu laughed. "I woke up yesterday morning, which was after two days. I asked Robin if she would let me come see you and she said yes," she explained.

"Baby, I don't want you risking your health for me," Dante said.

"Dante, it wasn't just for you, it was for me, too," she reassured him.

"What about..." Dante trailed off.

"Oh, um," Lulu stammered, knowing that Dante was referring to the baby, "it's still undecided yet. We're going to have to wait a little longer to find out."

Dante lifted Lulu's hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it saying, "I'm sure it'll all work out."

"I know," Lulu told him. "We should probably get a doctor in here," she said, reluctant to end their reconnection.

"Mmm, do we have to?" Dante asked, kissing each of her fingertips. "I would kiss your beautiful lips, but I can't really reach," he said caressing her hand.

"Okay, yeah, we need a doctor in here," she said chuckling, "unless you want things to turn out like last time,' reminiscing about the time his monitor had gone off.

Lulu reached over and pressed the call button on the side of Dante's bed. Just a few seconds later, a nurse walked through the door.

"Oh, I see you're awake. I'll go get Dr. Scorpio," she told them.

Robin was happy to see Dante awake, and ran the necessary tests on her patient.

"Okay, everything looks good," she confirmed. "Do you want to rest, or stay here, Lulu?"

"I think I'll stay here a little longer," a thrilled Lulu replied.

"Okay," Robin said. "Just call if you need anything."

"Are you hungry?" Lulu asked Dante. "You've been asleep for days."

"Very," he replied mischievously, ogling her breasts.

She swatted him lightly on the arm saying, "You know that's not what I meant!"

"Sorry, I just missed you. A lot," he admitted.

"Oh, I missed you, too," Lulu said sweetly. "And by the way, so does your mom, so you should probably call her..."

Dante moaned and said, "I'd rather be with you."

A half hour and much playful, loving banter later, Dante and Lulu were sleeping peacefully. Lulu wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed next to him, but she didn't want to risk Robin taking away their visits.

Lulu was jerked out of sleep by a sharp pain in her stomach. She began to breathe heavily and her face contorted in pain. _This can't be what I think it is_, she thought. She let out a loud moan and leaned forward clutching her stomach. She let out a yelp at a stab of pain and tipped forward, smashing the side of her head on the bed as she fell. She collapsed on the floor in a heap.

Dante awoke to a loud yell in his room and a sickening thud. He looked over to Lulu, who was laying on the floor with a pool of blood beginning forming between her thighs.

"Lulu? Lulu! LULU!" he shouted, trying to get her to wake up. He slammed down the call button repeatedly and shouted, "Help! I need a doctor in here!" He felt helpless stuck in his bed. He tried to reach Lulu to help her get up, but he knew it was pointless; the bed was too far off the ground.

Robin came bursting through the door and ran over to Lulu.

"Get a gurney and bring her into her room," she ordered the nurse who had came in with her, trying to staunch the blood coming from Lulu's head.

"Is this what I think it is?" Dante asked regretfully.

"If you're thinking she's miscarrying your baby, the answer is probably yes," Robin said in a rush, not bothering to sugar-coat the situation for him.

_This cannot be happening_, he thought hopelessly.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, you! Yeah, you! Go vote! Do it! Now! Please?


	11. All Good Things Come To An End

Author's Note: Sorry this took a kinda long time to update, I was having some trouble with it. When I mentioned voting in the last chapter, I was talking about my poll. (Of course, they're having another baby). Review!

* * *

All or Nothing

Chapter 11: All Good Things Come To An End

Dante waited in his room, his nerves eating him alive. He couldn't keep his eyes off the puddle of blood on the floor. _Is that really our baby?_ he asked heartbroken. The thought of Lulu lying on a bed with doctors leaning over her, possibly with the remains of their child flowing out of her body made him sick to his stomach. Why was it that he could only lie there and wait while Lulu was suffering in an immense amount of pain? Tears flowed freely down his face. He heard the door open and looked up to see his mom standing there with a worried look on her face. Her eyes moved down to the pool of blood next to the wheelchair and machines, and he could see realization smack her in the face.

"Hi, ma," he managed to choke out with a small, sad, forced smile on his face for the few seconds he could keep it there.

"Oh, my God, baby, I'm so sorry," she whispered, running over to hug her son. They stayed like that, silently crying for a long time, because there was nothing to say.

When Olivia finally pulled back, she looked at the pain and terror in Dante's face. She knew this was destroying him, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Several minutes later, Robin poked her head through the door and saw the looks on the faces of Dante and Olivia.

"I'm so sorry, Dante, but Lulu lost the baby," she said and tried to offer him a sad smile.

He let out the breath of hope he had been holding in for so long.

"She hasn't woken up yet, we'll tell you if she does. I'll give you some time to yourself," she told them before exiting the room.

Dante broke down in tears. Usually he never let himself cry, but the tears came and wouldn't stop.

His fantasy had turned into reality.

His dreams had been crushed.

The perfect life he had been living, was over.

* * *

Hours later, Olivia came back into Dante's room after checking in on Lulu for the third time.

"She's still not awake," she told him, not wanting to tell him the whole of what she had saw. Lulu's body was lifeless and broken, it looked like she had left her body. She couldn't tell that to Dante, not when he was already so worried.

His face was empty of expression. Olivia decided it was time for her to give him a piece of her mind.

"Dante Angelo Falconeri, you listen to me. You will recover from this, you hear me? You and Lulu still have each other, and you are still getting married. You can have other babies. You need to focus on Lulu. She needs you now more than ever. I know you can get through this," she said, everything she said the truth.

Dante sighed, taking in everything she had said. "You're right. It already happened, there's no taking it back. It's just that, this baby was the thing that completed us. It was just so perfect, Ma. I finally had everything I wanted, and it just got so messed up," he said, tears rising into his eyes yet again.

"I know, baby, but you can get that back, okay? I have to go, so just try to think positive, okay?" she asked, wrapping her son in a hug before leaving his room.

Dante knew, for Lulu's sake, he would do just that.

* * *

Several days later, Lulu had still not woken up. Dante was confused and distraught, she had been doing so well just yesterday.

When Dante asked Robin what was going on, she had replied, "Lulu's body was trying to support the baby and heal her shoulder at the same time, which was too much for it to handle. The added stress from everything was too overwhelming, which is probably what caused her to miscarry. Now she has to recover from the gunshot wound and the miscarriage, plus the head injury, so it may have put her in a temporary coma."

"A _coma_?" Dante asked in disbelief. "How long is temporary?"

"We can't be sure, but we're expecting her to wake up soon, within a few days," she explained.

Dante closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Robin could tell this was hitting him hard.

"You really miss her, don't you?" she asked quietly.

"Of course. More than anything," he replied, wondering where she was going with this.

"If you want to, we could move you into the same room," she offered.

"Really?"

"Sure," Robin responded, happy to help her patient.

When Dante was in Lulu's room, he felt a thousand times better. He managed to push his bed closer to hers so he could hold her hand.

"Hey, Lulu, I don't know if you can hear me, babe, but I really need to talk to you. Our baby..." he trailed off, not knowing how to continue, "our baby didn't make it. I know, it's terrible, but like you said, we can have more babies. Right?" he said nervously, trying to convince himself more than Lulu. "I guess nothing is perfect, huh? But we can make it close enough, once we finally get out of here. Please, wake up, honey. I need you. And I'll be right here waiting for you."


	12. Waiting

Author's Note: Sorry, that took way longer than I intended! Sorry! Things came up, then more things came up, then other more things came up, blahblahblah. Read! Review! Vote (on my poll)! Enjoy!

* * *

All or Nothing

Chapter 12: Waiting

Over the next week, Lulu's physical state improved, but Dante's mental state did not. He was worried sick about Lulu, who still hadn't woken up. Dante kept their hands interlocked as much as he could, needing to feel her skin against his. He noticed the color in her cheeks was gradually coming back over the days, and she didn't look as broken and lifeless as she had at first.

Still, it broke his heart to see her this way.

Antonella Falconeri cracked open the door to her grandson's hospital room and poked her head in. She noticed Dante laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to a ton of machines. It startled her to see him this way, usually he was so strong. But what surprised her the most was the look of love, compassion, and concern he had in his eyes while he stared at the woman in the bed next to his. Dante was so absorbed in her he didn't notice his grandmother enter the room until she was standing next to his bed.

"Grandma?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh, Dante, come here," she said, pulling him into a hug.

"What are you doing here, Grandma?" he asked.

"I was so worried about you! I got a call from your mother and I heard about everything that happened. I'm so sorry, honey. This is the girl?" she asked gesturing to Lulu.

"Yes. That's her," he said sadly.

"This must be so hard on you. But I can see that you love her-"

"More than life itself," Dante confirmed.

Antonella smiled and continued, "I can see that you love her, so you will get through this. Trust me."

"I know, Grandma. It's just..." he sighed. "I had everything I wanted. A house, a fiancée, and a baby. And then everything just came crashing down," he said, tears brimming in his eyes.

She reached forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. You can have it back, honey. You just have to live in the present. I'm going to sit with your mother for a while, she's really shaken. Try to get better."

"Okay. Thanks, Grandma. See you later."

Dante sighed. He knew his grandmother was right, but would it really be that easy to forget all they had gone through? He caressed the top of Lulu's hand with his thumb, drawing circles on her soft skin. He moved his hand to her face, tracing her features with his fingers and resting them on her lips. He wished he could kiss her, just once, to ease the pain he felt in his heart.

He heard the door handle turn and glanced up to see Robin standing there.

"Hi," she said with a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," he replied. "What about Lulu?"

"She has definitely made progress. I know I said this a week ago, but I think she'll wake up very soon. Her vitals are very strong," she said honestly.

"Okay. Um," he began, unsure how to ask, "what do you think the chances are that she'll be able to, you know..."

"Have another baby?" Robin guessed, and Dante nodded. "Well, considering the miscarriage was brought on by an injury, instead of her body rejecting the baby, it's likely she will. It wouldn't have happened if she hadn't been shot, so unless something like this happens at the time she's pregnant, things should go smoothly."

"Thank God," he said relieved.

"Alright, I just have to do a few tests to see how she's doing," Robin said, getting off the slightly awkward topic.

Robin finished her evaluations and reported her observations to Dante. "She's doing very well. Just shout if you need something," she said.

Dante lay in bed, deep in thought about everything that had happened to him and Lulu. An hour later, he was asleep against the pillow, dreaming.

_..._

_The large double doors at the end of the aisle opened, revealing the most beautiful sight Dante had ever seen. Lulu stood there dressed in an elaborate white dress, her father holding her arm. Dante and Lulu's faces lit up in a smile at the sight of each other. He stared into her eyes, wanting to savor the moment forever, but before he knew it she was standing next to him. He took her hand and heard the justice of the peace begin to speak, but was so absorbed in Lulu's beauty he didn't hear anything until she said 'I do'._

_"Dante Falconeri, do you take Lesley Lu Spencer to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked._

_"I do," he said._

_"You may kiss the bride."_

_..._

_Dante tried not to say anything as Lulu squeezed the crap out of his hand. He brushed the hair out of her red, sweaty face as she screamed in pain._

_"Come on, baby, you can do it," he encouraged._

_Lulu screamed again and Dante brought her hand up to his face and planted a kiss on it._

_"Almost there Lulu, just a little more," Dr. Lee said from the end of the bed._

_"Oh, oh, oh! Oh, my God!" Lulu shouted before screaming again._

_"I have a head, Lulu," Dr. Lee announced._

_Dante and Lulu's heads snapped up to see Dr. Lee stand up and say, "Congratulations, it's a boy!"_

_They turned to each other and their faces erupted in grins and laughter. Dante kissed Lulu on the forehead and pulled her into his arms._

_"You did it!" he whispered in her ear._

_"No, we did it," she corrected him. Just then Dr. Lee walked in the room with a bundle in her arms. Lulu smiled and reached out, Dr. Lee placing their baby in her arms. Dante leaned over, wrapping his arms around both of them._

_"He's perfect," he said._

_..._

_"Lulu?" he called walking into their house._

_"I'm in here," she called from the other room. He walked in to find her sitting on the couch with their son on her lap._

_"Hey, beautiful," he said, kissing her on the lips. "How are my two favorite people doing today?" he asked, picking the baby up and kissing him on the head._

_"Dada!" he cooed, causing Dante and Lulu to laugh._

_"Every thing's great, he was asking for you all day," Lulu said._

_"Well, I hear I'm very popular around here," Dante replied, and the baby joined in the laughter._

_"Indeed, you are," Lulu said. "I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

_He leaned in and kissed her passionately before remembering the child on his lap._

_He pulled back and leaned against the couch, as did Lulu._

_She reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently._

_"Dante? Dante? Dante!" she whispered._

_..._

He was snapped out of his dream by a voice

"Dante!" Lulu said. "Wake up!"


	13. Everything Falls Into Place

Author's Note: Sorry, short.

* * *

All or Nothing

Chapter 13: Everything Falls Into Place

"Lulu, oh, my God!" he said, leaning over and kissing her, ignoring the machines he pulled along with him. "Thank God, I'm so glad you're awake. Are you okay?"

Lulu smiled. "Yeah, everything just kind of hurts like hell," she admitted.

"I'll get Robin," he said, reaching over for the call button by his pillow.

"No, no, wait," she protested. "I just want to talk to you for a sec."

Dante hesitated before saying, "Okay, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is I don't know what's wrong. What happened?"

Dante pressed his lips together and took a deep breath.

"Come on, Dante, you have to tell me. I can handle it," Lulu told him.

"Lulu, I... okay. You, um, you lost he baby," he said quietly.

Lulu looked as if she had been slapped in the face. "No. No! It's a mistake! It has to be! Our baby is fine. It can't- it's not- no!" she shouted, breaking down in tears and sinking back against the pillow.

Dante managed to get out of his bed and walked over to Lulu's, pulling her into his arms as she sobbed uncontrollably. "I know. It's okay, baby."

"How is it okay, Dante? Our baby is dead!" she shrieked.

"Come on, sweetheart. I feel awful, too. This hits me hard, too, babe. We can get through this. You said it yourself, remember?" he reassured her.

Lulu sighed through her tears and said, "I'm sorry. I know, it was your baby, too and I shouldn't be yelling at you like this. I just thought everything was so perfect, and now it's ruined."

"No, it's not, baby, we can fix this, okay? We can have another baby, and we're still getting married, remember? We have each other," he said, his voice dropping down to a whisper.

Lulu smiled and leaned into his embrace. Dante rested his chin on her head and rubbed his hands up and down her back soothingly.

After a few minutes, he pulled back and said, "I should really get Robin in here. I need to know you're okay."

"Okay," Lulu agreed, brushing the tears out of her eyes. "Let's get this over with, I guess," she said as she reached for the call button and pushed it.

Robin entered the room a few moments later, and when she stepped in a smile immediately spread across her face.

"Hey, Lulu! How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Uh, like I got hit by a bus," Lulu admitted.

"All right, we'll give you some more pain meds as soon as I'm done checking up on you, okay?"

"'Kay," Lulu replied.

"Okay, Lulu, everything looks great. I must say you're doing magnificently for someone who went through what you did," Robin reported when she had finished her check up.

Dante reached out to grab Lulu's hand, giving it a squeeze and flashing her an encouraging smile.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, how long until we're out?" Lulu asked.

"Oh, I'd say maybe a week or two," Robin estimated. (Author's Note: Of course, with the miraculous healing powers of the doctors at GH!)

"Great. Thanks, Robin," Dante replied.

Robin turned to leave, but turned around to add, "I'll be back in a bit. Rest, okay? Both of you."

When she had left, Dante raised Lulu's hand to his lips and planting a kiss on it. "Everything's falling into place, baby. It'll all work out, you'll see."


	14. Things Take a Turn for the Better

All or Nothing

Chapter 14: Things Take A Turn For The Better

_Two Weeks Later_

"Finally we can get out of this place!" Lulu said in a singsong voice.

Dante smiled. "You're telling me. I think I'm going to go crazy if I don't leave soon," he said, walking over to Lulu and wrapping an arm around her to pull her into an urgent kiss. He moved his hand down to her thigh and slowly moved it up under the hem of her dress.

Reluctantly Lulu pulled back and pulled his hand back down. "Mmm, remember, no sex until we're cleared," she murmured.

Dante groaned. "I don't think I'll be able to contain myself. Your sexiness is very overwhelming."

"Oh, and you think I can just ignore how amazingly hot you are?" Lulu asked giggling.

"Hmm, I guess I didn't factor in how wildly attractive I am," he replied, causing Lulu to roll her eyes with a smile. Walking over to the bed, he picked up their duffel bags and draped an am over his fiancée as they walked over to the door. "Let's get out of here, baby."

On their way to the nurse's station, they passed Robin who stopped them and said, "Remember, I want both of you back once a week for the next month. Don't overdo it, and I think you know what I mean." Dante and Lulu nodded at her in understanding.

When they got to the nurse's station, Epiphany handed them a bag of medications and waved them off with her hand. They made their way over to the elevator and stepped inside.

"Ready to get started with our lives?" Dante asked.

"Now more than ever," Lulu replied.

Dante pulled Lulu into a hug, wrapping his arms tight around her. "It feels so good to finally have you in my arms," he whispered, planting a kiss on her head. Lulu wrapped one arm around him, keeping the other at her side because her shoulder was covered in gauze. They stayed that way, perfectly content in each other's arms, until the elevator reached the first floor and they stepped out. Hand in hand, they walked toward Dante's car that Olivia had brought over.

"Oh, shit!" Lulu said unexpectedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately concerned.

"How the hell are we supposed to get home?" she asked.

"Uh, we're going to drive? In my car?" he said.

"While we're drugged up on pain meds? Remember, Robin said we can't drive," she reminded him.

"Ah, I forgot about that," Dante said with a grimace. Pulling out his cell phone, he asked her, "Who should we call?"

"How about-" Lulu began, but Dante's phone rang before she could answer.

"It's my grandma," he said reading the caller ID. Antonella had decided to stay in Port Charles the five months until Lulu and Dante got married, so she could watch over them and make sure everything went okay. She was renting an apartment above Kelly's, and luckily she and Mike had gotten close over Dante and were pretty good friends.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Dante, are you and Lulu still at the hospital?" she asked.

"Yeah..." said Dante.

"Well, I'm coming to pick you up right now. You can't drive in the condition you're in. I'll see you soon," she said.

"Grandma, someone else-" Dante started to object, but she interrupted him.

"I'll see you in ten minutes," she said and hung up.

"She's coming to pick us up," he told Lulu.

"Dante, I swear you have the sweetest grandmother in the world," she said shaking her head.

"Well, you're going to have the sweetest grandmother-in-law in the world," he replied.

Lulu smiled and said, "I can't wait."

"Neither can I. What do you say we elope right now?"

Knowing he was joking, she said, "Hmm, somehow I don't think your grandmother would be so sweet anymore," and they laughed.

When they got home and Dante's grandmother had finally finished fussing over them, they were finally alone.

"It feels so good to be home!" Lulu sighed as she plopped down on the sofa.

"Tell me about it," Dante agreed.

"I'm going to get a glass of water, want something?" she asked, rising up from the couch.

"Nah, I'm good," he replied, reaching for the remote and turning on the TV. About a minute later he heard a loud crash from the kitchen. He sprang up from the couch and bolted towards the sound of the noise. He found Lulu standing in the hallway with a pile of broken glass at her feet and a devastated expression on her face. He followed her gaze to the room that was being turned into a nursery. Lulu crumpled to the ground sobbing, ignoring the sharp pains in her bare feet that came from the broken glass. Dante reached down and scooped her up in his arms, tears forming in his own eyes as well.

"Shh," he whispered, cradling her like a child. Lulu continued to sob into his chest as Dante carried her into the living room and placed her on the couch before sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry," she said between sobs.

"Hey, hey, no, you don't have to be. I should have had that taken care of," he said.

"No, it's okay. I just shouldn't be crying like this! I mean, it happened a month ago, and you're fine, so I-"

"No, Lulu, I am not fine. My heart breaks every time I think about it. Believe me, I had my break down, too, while you were asleep. We can get through this, I know it," he said.

"I know it, too. You know, there's nothing I can do about it, so I have no reason to be upset," said Lulu.

"That's the spirit! Now, I'm going to get someone to take care of that room," Dante said.

"No! I- I- don't," Lulu said desperately.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Don't get rid of it," Lulu told him.

"Why not? Lulu, is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, I- well, not really, it's just..." she trailed off.

"You can tell me," said Dante.

"I was thinking, after I lost the baby, that even though it was an accident..." she took a deep breath and continued. "I was really happy. And I really wanted the baby, it was like the gift I never knew I really wanted."

"I felt the exact same way," Dante told her, anxious to find out where she was taking this.

"And I was thinking, maybe, after we got married, of course, like a few months, we could keep trying?" she said tentatively.

"Of course, Lulu. Nothing would make me happier," he said, pulling her into an embrace.

* * *

Author's Note: School is in session! This means updates will be much less frequent. Please vote on the poll on my profile page.


	15. Change

All or Nothing

Chapter 15: Change

Maxie and Lulu walked into Crimson's office and stopped short when they noticed how much work was waiting for them.

"Oh, my God!" Maxie exclaimed.

"Where the hell did all this come from?" Lulu asked. Each of their desks were covered with stacks of files, there were roughly a dozen racks of clothing around the room, and the phones were lighting up like crazy.

"Crimson, Kate Howard's office, please hold," Lulu and Maxie said in unison over and over again as they answered the phones.

"Yes, the samples were sent over yesterday. No, the red shoes. Yes, they were supposed to be red. I have the order slip right in front of me. I- what? No, I'm not making this up. Could- could you please stop shouting? Ma'am, if you really have a problem, you can take it up with the distributor. Sure, I'll connect you," Lulu said.

"God, can these company owners get any more obnoxious?" Lulu said incredulously.

"I know, really," Maxie agreed.

An hour later, all of the calls had been taken and all of the fashion directors had been dealt with. Lulu collapsed back in her chair and closed her eyes, feeling slightly lightheaded. She brushed it off as simply being overworked.

Moving over to the clothing racks, they used up over three hours trying to sort the articles of clothing into the right sections and then by designers.

"Oh, God," she whispered, stumbling towards her desk and placing a hand on it to prevent herself from falling over.

"Lulu, are you okay?" Maxie asked, coming over to her side.

"Yeah, I just, um, felt a little faint for a second," Lulu said, sitting down in her chair.

"Here, drink this," Maxie said, handing her a bottle of water. "Just sit down for a minute, okay?"

"Are you sure? There's so much stuff-"

"Lulu! You were shot in the shoulder, you can't over-do yourself," she said, not wanting to bring up the miscarriage.

"Fine, but just for a few minutes," Lulu said.

A few moments later, the elevator doors opened and Kate Howard strode in, shouting at someone on the phone. When she snapped it closed, she threw an accusing look at Lulu and started yelling at her, as well.

"Lulu, what the hell do you think you're doing? Can you not see how much crap is in this fucking office? And you're letting Maxie do all the work? How could you be so selfish? I can't believe you. I don't give a damn how many weeks you were in the hospital, you've been given more than enough time to get better. I mean, maybe I could expect this from you before, Lulu. But you need to get over yourself and all your little problems, because this is much more important! You're not pregnant anymore! Get over it!" she shrieked. (Author's Note: Sorry Kate is so evil, I needed a bitch.)

Lulu's face was blank. Maxie stared at her, her heart breaking for her best friend. Several tears cascaded down Lulu's face, burning her pale cheeks, but her face was empty of emotion.

She rose from her chair and said simply, "I quit."

"What?" Kate asked.

"I said I quit!" she screamed, her face contorting in anger. "I'm fucking sick of you fucking treating me like fucking dirt! Me and Maxie do all of your work while you sit in your office taking diet pills and drinking lattes! We do all of the work, and whose name is on the cover? Yours. And how can you be so much of a bitch as to bring up the subject of me having a miscarriage just get me to work? I happen to have been shot in the shoulder, too, you know. You are the biggest asshole I have ever met, and I'm ashamed to have had you as my boss. I'm glad we've had this talk. Maybe you can treat Maxie a little better than you did before. She deserves it," Lulu said, glad to have let her true feelings out.

She stormed towards the elevator and punched the button, stepping inside with a final look of hatred at Kate, and a look of apology at Maxie. She knew Kate would probably make her life a living hell because of her outburst, but it had to be done. Suddenly Lulu collapsed onto the floor in tears, sobbing uncontrollably. Her life had taken such a hard turn because of a single event. When the doors slid open on the first floor, she pulled herself up and walked quickly towards the door, feeling self-conscious of her appearance.

Lulu stopped short, a feeling of dizziness coming over her. She placed a hand to her forehead and another on her shoulder. The pain was blinding.

"Lulu?" she heard, and turned too quickly to see Carly standing behind her.

"Uhhh... Carly?" she whispered before she collapsed on the floor.


	16. Impossible Things Happen Every Day

All or Nothing

Chapter 16: Impossible Things Are Happening Every Day

Dante rubbed a hand over his face, he had been awake for way too long. It had been a long day- he had made three arrests in 12 hours. His eyes were closing slowly when the loud, annoying beeping of the phone on his desk interrupted his sleep. His eyes shot open and his hands groped around for the receiver.

"H'lo?" he mumbled with a yawn.

"This is Epiphany at General Hospital. You need to get over here immediately, something has happened to Lulu" he heard. He slammed down he phone and jumped out of his spinning desk chair, shoving people out of his way to get to the door. He reached the door, but it was pulled open before he could turn the knob.

"What's the rush?" Lucky asked upon seeing Dante's frantic expression.

"I got a call from the hospital. Something's wrong with Lulu," he said. Lucky turned on his heel without a word and ran with his partner over to his car.

"You haven't noticed anything strange about her lately?" Lucky asked.

"No, nothing at all. Well, she's been eating a lot lately, but I figured she needed to regain her energy after what happened," Dante explained.

"Has she been eating anything strange? Like something she wouldn't normally eat?"

"No, not really. Maybe a few unusual things here and there, but nothing she hadn't eaten multiple times before."

"Okay, so it's probably not the food... where was she today?" Lucky said.

"It was her first day back at work."

"Well, Maxie would have told her to go home if she noticed anything different about her," said Lucky.

"Although she was working with Kate, who has been know to induce strokes and seizures," Dante tried to joke.

Lucky half-smiled. "So you think it's stress related?"

Dante shrugged. "Could be."

"Well, it could be something about her recent injuries, of course."

"Yeah. I mean she hasn't been complaining about them, but, yeah, that could be it."

"Um, you two haven't been, um doing anything... risky, have you?" Lucky asked, his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

Dante stared blankly for a few seconds before he understood what Lucky was saying. "No! Of course not. I mean, no matter how much I would have liked to- wait, scratch that- um, I would never do anything to jeopardize her health."

Lucky nodded. "Good."

"You don't think..." Dante began.

"I don't think what?"

"That maybe somebody, namely Valentin Cassaidne, could have done this to her?"

"I sure as hell hope not," Lucky said. "But there's a big possibility. I don't think he would fare too well with having somebody he kidnapped escape and live to tell the tale... and plus, we know where his secret hideout is."

"Well, how do we know he knows me and Lulu are alive? He didn't know you were there. And he knew we were going to die, that's why he left."

"Didn't he have people watching every single thing that happened to her?" Lucky asked. "Dante, this guy's loaded. He could have Mars blown up with a snap of his well groomed fingers."

Dante nodded. "You make a very good point."

"This is really serious, Dante. You and my sister may be in a very good place at the moment, but Valentin is more than likely to make his next move very soon."

"You think I don't know that? Lucky, I have a very tight rip on reality. I am aware of the threat this guy poses in me and Lulu's life," Dante said as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. He jumped out of the car and bolted to the sliding glass doors.

* * *

Robin smiled at the astonished look on Lulu's face. She had insisted on giving Lulu the news instead of Epiphany; she had developed an extremely strong bond with they young woman after treating her for two weeks and keeping her and Dante company during her lunch breaks.

"But- but- I thought I- didn't I- I..." Lulu stammered.

"I know, but it's right there," Robin said, indicating the paperwork.

"I mean, we didn't even... Impossible!" she breathed out.

"It is most certainly very possible, Lu. I'll get started on your release papers."

Robin walked past Maxie and Carly, who sat in the waiting room gushing happily about all of the possibilities that had arose from the new situation.

They smiled at Dante as he walked swiftly past them and into Lulu's room, his pace slowed awkwardly for a second before he threw open the heavily sterilized door.

"Hey," Lulu grinned.

"Hey, are you okay? Did something happen?" he asked, taking a seat in the cold metal chair by her bed.

"Something most certainly did happen, Officer. Something very unexpected."

"What is it?" Dante asked with much concern.


	17. Bliss

Author's Note: I am not a doctor (I'm only 13) so I don't know if this is actually possible, but it had to be done!

Be warned: this chapter is not so amazing.

Thank you Google Translate!

Please vote on my poll.

* * *

All or Nothing

Chapter 17: Bliss

"Lulu, what are you not telling me?"

"I'm pregnant," she said with a smile.

"What?" he asked, majorly confused. "How is that even possible? We didn't even have sex!" His expression was half puzzlement and half sheer joy.

"Apparently I was carrying twins and I only miscarried one of them," she said, grining from ear to ear.

"That's- that's fantastic!" he said, hugging her tightly.

"I know," she whispered into his ear as tears of joy began to flow down both of their faces and they laughed in happiness.

"I am so happy, Lu. This is more than I've ever dreamed of, and I have you to thank for it. You are my life, and now so is this baby," he said, pulling back from her embrace and looking into her hazel eyes. "I love you so much."

Lulu smiled sweetly. "I love you, too. More than I ever thought I could."

"I can't believe this. I thought..."

"Yeah. Well, Robin said that the tests didn't pick it up because my HCG count went down by so much, so they thought I wasn't still pregnant." Dante took her hand and and kissed it before holding it to his cheek.

"And you didn't have morning sickness or anything?"

"Well, I was a little dizzy, but I thought it was just because of the medicine I was taking. And I wasn't having that many weird cravings, except I was eating a lot of bananas. Oh, and I was gaining some weight, but I didn't think that it could be pregnancy, because, you know..."

"This is amazing. I can't believe it. I love you. Both of you," he said, placing a hand on her stomach. He kissed her soundly, but pulled back before things could go any further. "I'll be right back. I'm going to ask Robin when you'll be able to get out of this place."

"You should probably call your mom, too," Lulu suggested.

"Do you want her to be here?" he asked. "We can tell her together."

"That would be perfect," she said with a smile.

Dante walked past Maxie and Carly, who were still gushing about the baby.

"Congratulations! This is so exciting! You must be so happy!" Maxie said, hugging her soon-to-be 'brother-in-law'.

"Yeah, of course," Dante said, awkwardly wrapping his arms around the tiny stick- like girl.

"Go be happy," Maxie said, turning back to Carly and talking a mile a minute.

Dante continued down the hallway to find a quiet place to call his ma. He couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of his face.

After a few rings she picked up. "Hi, baby," she answered.

"Hi, ma. Listen, can you come down to the hospital?"

"What? What's wrong? Are you okay? Is Lulu okay?" she asked, already heading towards the door.

"Yeah. Every thing's fine. Can you just meet me down here as soon as possible?" he asked.

"Of course. Should I bring Nonna?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. If she wants. Just get here soon," he said.

Ten minutes later, Olivia and Antonella knocked on Lulu's hospital door.

"Come in," Dante called. They were greeted by the two lovers' smiling faces.

"Dante, quello che sta succedendo qui? Va tutto bene?" Antonella asked, breaking into Italian as she usually did when she was worried.

"Yes, every thing's fine," he said before turning to Lulu, who was majorly confused, and translating in a whisper. "Dante, what's going on here? Is everything okay?"

"Bene, allora, spiegare perché hai chiamato me e tua madre qui e perché voi e la vostra fidanzata dolce sorriso sono così," she demanded.

"Well then, explain why you called me and your mother down here and why you and your sweet fiancee are smiling like that," Dante said quietly before answering. "Me and Lulu have some good news."

Dante and Lulu could tell Olivia got the message from her widened eyes, but Antonella was still confused and nervous.

"Che cosa stai parlando? Non capisco, bambino," she said. Olivia grabbed her mother's arm smiling, but Dante spoke before she could explain.

"Lulu is pregnant," he said. Olivia placed her hands over her grinning mouth.

"Oh, mio Dio! Ma ho pensato Lulu avuto un aborto spontaneo! E lei- ma tu- tu non dovevano avere rapporti sessuali, bambino!" Antonella cried through a smile.

"She thought you had a miscarriage, blah blah blah, we weren't supposed to have sex," he said under his breath to Lulu.

This time Lulu decided to speak. "We didn't try to have another baby- yet. The doctor says I did miscarry, but I had- we had twins and one of them survived," she said, tears of joy brimming in her eyes.

"Oh, my God! This is wonderful!" Olivia exclaimed, pulling the two parents- to- be into a tight hug.

"Oh, sto andando essere una bisnonna! Mio nipote sarà un papà! Dante, si avrà così una bella famiglia. Sono così orgoglioso di te!" Dante's grandmother said, hobbling over to join the group hug.

"We're so happy, ma," Dante said to his mother.

"Oh, baby, I know. So am I," she said.

"E anche a me!" Antonella chided in.

"We'll leave you two alone," Olivia said, pulling her mother out of the room by her arm.

"Fate attenzione! Non fare nulla di pericoloso!" she said before being dragged away.

"I'm going to have to brush up on my Italian," she said when they had gone.

"Ah, don't worry, she only does that when she's worried or excited," he said chuckling. "But I guess it couldn't hurt when you come to meet the rest of my family. The older ones are not too big on speaking English."

"I still can't believe you haven't taken me to meet them! We're getting married in a few months, you know."

"How could I forget? You're all that's ever on my mind," he said. "And I promise to take you to Bensonhurst as soon as possible."

"Good. Now, I think you should start giving me Italian lessons."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now, what else are we going to do?"

"I don't know, discuss the miracle that's growing inside you right now."

"What do you think we're going to be doing for the next five and a half months until it's born?"

"Okay, but we're talking about it later. Repeat after me. Piacere di conoscerti, io sono la bella e sorprendente Lulu, il più premuroso, meravigliosa, donna perfetta al mondo, e la gioia, l'orgoglio e l'amore della vita di Dante.

"Um, I don't think so. What does that even mean?"

"It's what you're supposed to say when you meet my family," he smiled.

"Yeah, but what does it mean?" she asked.

"Nice to meet you, I am the beautiful and amazing Lulu, the most caring, wonderful, perfect woman in the world, and the pride, joy and love of Dante's life," he said.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you," he said, placing a kiss on her lips, "and you," kissing her stomach.


	18. Final Adjustments

All or Nothing

Chapter 18: Final Adjustments

Lulu looked up from her spot on the couch when she heard the door open. She put down the computer which she had been using to go through the list of companies that had offered her jobs.

"Hey, Lulu!" Maxie greeted.

"Maxie? How did you even get in here?" she asked. She and Dante had been making sure to lock the doors at all times because of Valentin's looming threat.

"I had a copy made of your key," she said as if it was just regular news.

Lulu wasn't sure if she was angry or amused. "You know I would have given you one if you asked."

"Oh, I know. But I didn't want to bother you, what with your blossoming family. So I just took it from your purse when you were sleeping at the hospital and returned it in the morning," she said, sitting down on the couch and placing a stack of Crimson work on the coffee table.

"Why did you bring those here?" Lulu asked, trying to keep as far away as possible from her old job.

"I just wanted to show you what a disaster Crimson is now that Kate only has one assistant. I came here straight from work, so I thought I would bring these over. Kate has been making my life a living hell, Lulu! A living hell! I haven't had sex in a week! That's, like, a yera in my time," she complained.

"Well, there's no way you can convince me to come back to that hell hole."

"I know," she sighed. "But I _need_ you! There's no one that wants to replace you- no one!"

"I'm sorry, Maxie, but if it's that bad, why don't you be smart like me and quit?" she asked.

"But I really love the fashion world, Lu."

"Well then, you'll just have to wait for Kate to leave and then you can run it."

"But who knows how long that will take? I mean, I do love my job, but is it really enough for me to stick up with Kate's bitching? Maybe you're right, maybe I will quit."

"Of course I'm right. I always am," she teased.

Maxie rolled her eyes and said, "Really, Lu. I'm being serious here. But what else am I gonna do with my life? I always feel like this is what I'm supposed to do, what's truly cut out for me. But I... I want to quit. Kate is... well, you know."

Lulu picked up her computer and placed it on Maxie lap. "All of these people have offered me jobs. They're really interested in someone who worked for Crimson, mostly because they're rival magazines who want Kate's secrets. I'm sure they'd be willing to hire you, too."

Maxie eyed her briefly before turning her attention to the monitor. Her eyes instantly widened. "How the hell did you get all of these job offers? There's, like, twenty of them!"

"Yeah, I know. So I was really considering these three," she said, pointing to them. "They seem to be more interested in what I have to offer than the secrets of Crimson. And they pack a pretty nice paycheck, too."

"Wow. These are amazing. But I like that one the best," she decided, pointing to the offer from the New York Times for a journalist position in the fashion section of the paper. "But will you really want to go to the city every day? And do you think they would want to hire you now, since you'll be on maternity leave in five months?"

"Those are the best parts. They have an office only a half hour away. And I even told them that I was four months along and they still offered to hire me as soon as possible."

"So are you going to accept?" she asked excitedly.

Lulu thought for a minute before replying, "Yes. I'm going to send them an email right now."

"And maybe you should add something to your email."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like the fact that your amazing and talented best friend just so happens to have quit her job at Crimson with the same qualifications as you and she's interested in applying for a joint position with her wonderful friend Lulu?" she said.

Lulu laughed. "Sure, Maxie. I'll add that in."

"Oh, but don't make me sound too desperate or anything. Be like, 'I also happen to have a talented friend who has the same experience as I do and is very interseted in this position as well. I would be willing to share the job with her, if that would be possible'."

"Very professional sounding," she commented, typing quickly. "Okay, so, sincerely, Ms. Lesley Lu Spencer. Or should I be Mrs. Lesley Lu Falconeri?" she asked dreamily.

"Falconeri. It makes you sound committed and stuff. But do Lulu, because you don't want to sound like some sixty year old prude, and Lulu makes you sound younger."

"They already know that I'm twenty three, engaged and pregnant."

"Eh, still just do Lulu Falconeri. You're getting married in three months, so why not?" she asked.

"Yeah, okay. Aaaaand, send," she said.

"How long 'til they reply?" Maxie asked.

"Well, it's a Thursday, so... an hour? Two hours? Well, maybe he's busy, do you think he's busy? Maybe I shouldn't have sent it," she said worriedly.

"Relax, it's fine. Hey, do you have any wine?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen."

"Wouldn't it be awesome to get that job? I mean, really, it pays A LOT!" when they had brought their drinks back to the living room.

"Yeah," she said, sipping the juice she had poured for herself. "But, I bet a bunch of people have applied. I mean, honestly, we're probably not going to get it," she said frowning.

Suddenly the computer dinged, indicating an email. The girls looked at each other before turning towards the screen.

"How long has it been?" Maxie asked before they opened it.

"Ten minutes!"

"Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know, but we're about to find out," she said. "One, two, three," she said opening the email. Dante walked through the door, unbeknownst to the women on the couch.

_Congratulations, Mrs. Falconeri, our team has decided that you are perfect for the position and we are very excited to hear about your friend who we are willing to hire on the spot, but please make sure she is warned that we will have to terminate her position if we decide she is not right for this job. Please let us know when you can begin. Additionally, we would like to add that both of your pays will be permanently increased by $300 a week for financial reasons of our own and to express our gratitude towards you._

_ Sincerely,_

_Joseph Pullman  
New York Times Newspaper  
Daily Fashion Edition  
__New York, New York  
__234-555-6789_

Lulu and Maxie turned to each other before jumping off of the sofa and shrieking in joy. "Oh my God!" shouted Maxie.

"I know!" said Lulu before realizing that Dante was giving them a very odd look from where he was standing in the corner.

"Is there something I should know about?"

"I got a job!" she said.

"And me too!" Maxie chided in.

"That's great!" he said pulling his fiancée into his arms.

"And it pays a _lot_," said Lulu.

"It's fabulous!" sang Maxie. "I gotta go. Tell him we can work on Monday."

"Bye." said Lulu. After Maxie had left, Lulu said to Dante, "There's just one more thing to make it final." She walked over to the pile of Crimson work, took it into the kitchen and dumped it in the trash. "Much better."


	19. A Visit Long Overdue

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! A Chapter Long Over Due... :)

* * *

Chapter 19: A Visit Long Overdue

After two weeks of their new job, Lulu and Maxie were well adjusted to their new workplace. They definitely could get used to a boss who actually cared about them and gave them the respect they deserved. With Lulu's pregnancy at just about four and half months, her stomach was growing larger every day, along with her hormonal mood swings. She and Maxie had the week off, as they would every five weeks, because the articles they had written had to be sent to editing and proofing and they weren't needed at the office. During her week off, Dante had decided to finally take Lulu on the long awaited trip to Bensonhurst.

Lulu stared nervously out the car window, one hand resting on her stomach while the other held a death grip on the bar on the door, chewing viciously on her bottom lip. Dante noticed her anxiety and placed a hand on her knee.

"You okay? Is it the baby?" he asked, concerned.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just kinda nervous," she admitted.

"What could you possibly have to be nervous about?" he asked.

"It's just... well, I'm meeting your family for the first time," she said.

"Why would you be nervous about that?"

"Well, I know how important your family is to you, and I guess I'm afraid they won't like me," she said quietly.

"Of course they're going to like you! What's not to like?" he asked.

She sighed. "Plenty of things. Of course they won't be happy about me being pregnant before marriage."

He took her hand, keeping his eyes on the road. "Trust me, if I like you - and I'm head over heels in love with you - they're going to like you, too. And I admit they probably won't love that you're pregnant before we got married, but it's not your fault, and in our defense we were already engaged before we knew. And we're getting married in three weeks, _and_ they eventually accepted my ma having me at fifteen. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"They still might not like me," she insisted.

"They're going to like you. If they don't, then fine, they just won't come to the wedding. Why don't you focus on something more positive?" he suggested.

"I guess you're right," she said. Instead of fretting over being accepted by the Falconeris, she focused on the beautiful wedding they had planned. She envisioned herself walking down the aisle on her father's arm, in the stunning gown she had picked out with Maxie and Olivia, towards her grinning future husband at the altar. She smiled slightly to herself at the thought of the beginning of her and Dante's future.

She must have dozed off at one point, because she awoke to her head banging on the window as they went over a bump in the pavement. She grunted in pain and sat up, taking in the sights of New York City. She gazed at the Empire State Building and the New York skyline. Dante noticed she was awake and how impressed she was with his city.

"Don't tell me you've never seen the Empire State Building before," he said.

"I've never been to the city."

"What? How could you have lived in New York all of your life and you've never been here?"

"I never needed to go. I guess I've always wanted to but I never got around to it. But hey, lucky you, you'll just have to show me," she smiled.

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Brook Lynn Ashton still couldn't believe what she had been told a few weeks ago. Dante Falconeri, her childhood friend and lifelong secret crush, was getting _married_? She had gotten around to him dating a bunch of the neighborhood sluts and even accustomed herself to him sleeping with them, but _marraige_? No. Dante did not get married. He wasn't that settle-down, one-girl-for-the-rest-of-my-life kind of guy, at least not yet. Not before she had her chance with him.

And to top it off, he was getting married to Lulu Spencer. Lulu Spencer, the backstabbing bitch who had stolen Dillon from Georgie. Life really knew how to torture her - the man she truly wanted marrying a girl she hated. What had she done to deserve this?

To make matters worse, she had to hear it from his Aunt Giulia. Dante had been engaged for almost six months and he hadn't even bothered to call her! Maybe they had drifted apart since he had moved to stupid Port Charles, but they had grown up together, damn it! She had at least recieved an invitation about a week after she heard, but it didn't matter. He was getting married and there seemed to be nothing she could do about it.

But maybe there was.


	20. Meeting the Family and Meddling Bitches

Chapter 20: Meeting the Family and Meddling Bitches

"Relax," he said.

"I can't. They're going to hate me," said Lulu, who had a vice grip on Dante's hand.

"Ow, baby, you're not in labor. Please don't kill my hand. Wait, you're not in labor, right?"

She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow but released his hand. "No, Dante. Not for about three months."

"I promise you, it's gonna be fine," he said knocking on the door of his grandmother's apartment, who had gone home a while ago after Lulu and Dante had gotten out of the hospital.

"Ah, siete qui! Entrato, entri! Ognuno sta aspettandovi! Come è il mio piccolo grande-nipote?" she said in rapid Italian  
(Ah, you're here! Come in, come in! Everyone is waiting for you! How is my little great-grandchild?)

"Hi, nana," Dante greeted.

"Hi, Mrs. Falconeri. It's so nice to see you again," Lulu said with a smile, not understanding a single word of what she had said before.

"É così bello vedere anche voi, miele," she said, ushering them inside. "E mi chiamano Nana!"  
(It's so nice to see you too, honey. And call me Nana!)

Lulu blinked a few times before saying, "I'm sorry, I don't speak Italian."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart. But most of the others don't speak much English. Now come in!" she said.

They were greeted with a dozen Italian shouts of 'hello' and tight hugs. Lulu couldn't count how many hands were covering her growing stomach. Eventually they ended up sitting on a squished couch with everyone talking in Italian.

"Come sta il bambino?" (How's the baby?)

"È un maschio o una femmina?" (Is it a boy or a girl?)

"Qual è il suo nome?" (What's it's name?)

"Quanto più a lungo?" (How much longer?)

"Lulu non parla Italiano," Dante finally said. (Lulu doesn't speak Italian.)

Soon everyone had turned to Dante with their questions, leaving Lulu sitting awkwardly next to him. A little girl who looked to be about five came over and sat next to Lulu.

"Can I touch the baby?" she asked timidly.

Lulu smiled. "Sure." She reached out a small hand and placed it lightly on her belly, where the baby started kicking. The little girl pulled her hand back quickly, eyes wide.

"It moved!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, the baby kicks sometimes. I think it likes you," she said.

Dante's large hand covered Lulu's stomach and he kissed her temple. "Hi, Maria," he said to his cousin.

"The baby kicked on my hand!" she said, holding it up to his face.

"Wow, you must be pretty special," he said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yep," he said. Maria put her hand next to Dante's on Lulu's stomach.

"I think it's a boy," she said.

"Us, too," said Lulu. Maria suddenly ran off to the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

"You're gonna be a great daddy," Lulu said quietly as he rubbed circles on her stomach.

"I'm not too sure," he said, admitting what had been on his mind for a while now.

"Don't be ridiculous. You were great with Maria, and you're great with Lucky's kids, too," she assured him.

"You'll be the best mama out there," he said, kissing her.

Lulu was suddenly aware of everyone's eyes on them. They watched the couple and could immediately tell how in love they were.

"La cena è pronta!" shouted Antonella from the kitchen, where several of Dante's aunts and cousins had been cooking.

"Dinner's ready," Dante translated for Lulu.

* * *

"I think we'd better go," said Dante, holding out Lulu's coat for her.

"No! Perché non rimanere un po 'più a lungo?" Dante's Aunt Giuseppa pleaded.  
(No! Why don't you stay a little longer?)

"Saremo di nuovo domani, non ti preoccupare," said Dante.  
(We'll be back tomorrow, don't worry.)

"Addio, cari," said Antonella.  
(Goodbye, darlings.)

"Bye," said Lulu as they walked out of the door.

After Lulu and Dante were long gone, there was another knock at the door.

"Brook! Che bella sorpresa! Che ci fai qui?" Antonella exclaimed as she embraced the girl.  
(Brook! What a wonderful surprise! What are you doing here?)

"Oh, mi è venuto da sperando vorrei prendere Dante e Lulu prima di lasciare," she lied, knowing very well that they weren't here.  
(Oh, I came by hoping I would catch Dante and Lulu before they left.)

"Basta la loro mancanza," one of the many Vinnie Falconeri's said from the living room.  
(You just missed them.)

"Antonella, I think there's something you should know," Brook Lynn said, switching to English and leading her into the empty hallway.

"What is this about?" she asked in rough English. "You know that we are so happy for them, getting married and already with their first baby. Are you not happy for them, too?"

"You see, there's something that I should tell you about Lulu," she said.

"That sweet girl? What is there to tell?"

"Well, when you said they were having their first baby... they're not. Lulu was pregnant before."

"Oh, my God! Did something happen to it? Dante must have been so upset!"

"It wasn't Dante's baby, Antonella. It was a few years ago, and another man's baby. Lulu didn't want to keep her own child, and she had an abortion. I know how much you disapprove of that, and I thought you should know."


End file.
